Annabeth's POV on highschool
by bewaremypengirl
Summary: Just what the title says. Will be Percabeth, Thaluke (Thuke), a friendship between Thalia/Nico, and others! I will update if reviewed
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Detention. That's how I started my 11th grade year. It was after lunch, and I was supposed to be in math class. Instead I was opening the door the principal's reception room.

The door sqeaked open and what I saw made me wonder if maybe I wasn't so different or half as bad as I thought I was. The receptionist was out, and the principal had a note saying he was gone for lunch on his door.

I looked at the kids and saw: some empty chairs, a black haired girl (sleeping), about my age dressed in punk rocker clothing with ear buds in listening to music, a sandy blond boy in a t-shirt and jeans, with his arm around the back of the black haired girl's chair, picking at the remains of his pizza on a tray from lunch, a garbage can separating him from a black haired emo looking boy, also listening to music, with a skull shirt on, then a nervous looking crippled boy playing a couple tunes on his reed pipes. I didn't feel out of place there, even though I was a half blood. I sat down on the other side of the black haired girl. "Are you two…together or something?" I had the nerve to ask the sandy blond haired boy suddenly. "Umm…no…I was just…..I-guess I don't know…exactly what I was doing…." he said with a sigh. He was pulling his arm away, when the girl's head bobbed down on his shoulder, still sleeping. He winced, the relaxed again. "Sorry" I mumbled. The girl woke up and the boy quickly pulled his arm away. She stood up and stretched, "Man…detention sure is a snooze-fest". I laughed and started talking to her. Over this time a boy with a surfer shirt, black hair and shiny pen walked in the room and sat down. "Hey Death Breath" the sandy blond said to the emo guy. "Don't call me that…..L-lukie Pookie" he snapped back. "Hey, hey-" the surfer boy budded in, "What is it to you Seaweed Brain!" 'Death Breath' spat at him. "Just gunna say that at least I didn't have my arm around Pine Cone Face over there" he said, gesturing to 'lukie pookie' and the punk girl. "No one asked you for comments, Fish Guts!" 'Pine Cone Face' pushed in. She grabbed him by the collar and was about to punch him, when we heard a noise outside the door.

We all tried to sit down so quickly that the punk girl and sandy blond boy tried to sit in the same chair, and then fell to the floor, blushing. The girl started laughing, and then he joined in, giving her a noogie. The principle walked in, took one look at the bunch and said "Grace, Castellan, SIT DOWN AND SHUT IT! NOW." The blond boy heaved himself into the chair, and helped the punk girl, who was rolling her eyes, into the chair next to him. Over the next few hours I learned the kids' names: Luke (Lukie Pookie, sandy blond boy, blond boy), Grover (crippled boy), Percy (surfer boy, Seaweed Brain, Fish Guts), Nico (Death Breath, emo guy), and Thalia (punk girl, black haired girl, Pine Cone Face).

When we got out of detention, we all had each other's numbers. I had gotten a request from Thalia and Percy to call them sometime, and they promised that they would invite me to the next time they all had a party or something.

**Didn't come up with most of the nicknames and it's sort of bad I wrote it a long time ago and found it on the computer document thingee. Review and I will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo…..yeah.**

Annabeth's POV

Right away in the morning I got a wake-up call. It was Saturday, and my phone was ringing with my new contact: Percy Jackson-Thalia Grace. It was one of those awesome group calls that I have no idea how to do. I answered:

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth! It's Percy from detention! Yikes, that sounds bad….."

"Yeah doofus, you don't want people to know that you were in detention for slamming your locker."

"Thalia! I didn't want anyone to know!"

"So why'd you two call me?"

"Percy here wants to invite you to come to his house for an afternoon with the rest of us."

"I could have said it Thalia!"

"O stop whin-"

"I'll come."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye."

"Bye you two."

So I had an invite to Percy's later. Strange…..

I got there, and there were only a few people there: Juniper, Grover, Luke, Thalia, Percy, and Tyson. They got busy introducing me to Tyson and Juniper and then showed me around. It was a small, but cozy house. None of them knew I was a demi-god and I liked it that way. Then, no one would get a chance to judge me. They were all telling me about their lives.

Thalia, Nico, and Percy are cousins, Luke and Thalia are best friends, and Percy, Nico, and Luke have a …..'love hate' triangle relationship. I sat down with them. "Uhhhhhhhggggggggg" Grover moaned "The lack of fresh air in this place is horrid! And I could go for some cheese enchiladas and tin cans too!" "Ummmmm" I questioned. "Oh he's sorta a s-" Thalia cut off Luke "An environmentalist! Yeah…he meant to RECYCLE the tin cans". "Yeah not eat them" Nico added. "Nico!" they all said through gritted teeth. "What's going on here!?" I demanded. I'm the daughter of Athena, of course I wanna know EVERYTHING that's going on! "What's your secret, girl!" Nico ran up to me and pinned me against the chair. "Hey, give the girl some space" Percy said, backing Nico off, "But seriously….what". "Ummmm" I wasn't sure what I should do. Chiron told me not to ever give the secret of the gods to any untrustworthy mortals. "We're-" Thalia stood up, and was about to say before Nico ran over to her and body slammed her against the wall, and onto the floor. This was getting sorta violent. Thalia slid down the wall and moaned. Luke picked up Nico and held him against the wall, "You dirty little-". Then Thalia moaned again. Luke dropped Nico on his butt and helped her up. A bright light hit the room, and suddenly, Thalia was alright. "Oooooh, LET ME AT THAT LITTLE RUNT!" she said, an electrifying aura filling the room. Luke grabbed her just in time, and held her back, in sort of a ….backwards…..bear hug. She squirmed and strained but couldn't escape. "Nico…run far and fast, man, far and fast!" Percy advised cautiously approaching Thalia and Luke. Nico burst out the door, running for his life. Thalia stepped on Luke's foot, knocked Percy over, and ran towards the door. "No one bullies here" I said sticking my arm out and accidentally hitting her in the face. "Listen I'm the daughter of –" then I remembered. "Shoot!" I muttered. "Daughter of who?" Thalia said, hand over her eye. Luke pushed forward, and whispered something to Thalia. She nodded to him. "Half-blood?" Percy came up to me and muttered. "Correct term demi-god" I answered. "She's one of us!" Grover yelled. He stripped off his pants and I shielded my eyes, on reflex. The others were insanely laughing. I took my hand away to find him wearing furry pants, not underwear. "Ahhh! Satyr!" I was relieved. "Now Daughter of who?" Thalia got serious again, still covering her eye. She didn't seem too happy with me. "Athena" I said, no longer afraid to spill my secret. "Zeus" she said, "Hermes" Luke said, "Poseidon" Percy said, "Pan!" Grover chuckled, "And Nico is the son of Hades" Thalia finished. We all walked out of there, happy that we found each other (Thalia isn't speaking to me, though).

Later that night I got a call. "Hey"

"Umm….who's this?"

"Thalia"

"Ok?"

So far the conversation was….awkward. "Listen, umm…I'm still angry and don't want to hear your stupid voice right now but Luke made me call. So hi. He wants to invite you to a karaoke hang out we, Nico, Grover and all them, always go to"

"Thals! Are you calling Annabeth yet?!" someone called from a distance. It sounded like Luke. "Is Luke…..there?" I asked.

That was stupid. Wow Annabeth, would it be his twin? Keep it together!

"Yeah, I'm in his room. He locked me in here till I called you. So….are you coming or not?"

"Yea…I'm coming". Then she hung up.

Luke's POV

I unlocked the door to find Thals lying on my bed once again, with an ice pack on her eye. "Did you even call her?" I asked. "Of course!" she moaned, "did you expect me to stay on the phone with her all night, after she gave me this!" she sat up and showed me her eye. It didn't look too good. "Well…sorry for asking then" I sat down on the end of the bed. "You know, I shouldn't even be here. I'm in a bad mood, and my parents are gunna ground me anyways. Just…..pick me up at six," she stood up, and walked out the door, dropping the ice pack. I was about to call after her, but I decided I better let her cool off. After all, we had a long night ahead of us.

After an hour, part of me wondered if Thalia would come to her senses or not. It may seem like a silly thing to be mad about, but when it comes to Thalia, if someone doubts her opinion, she'll fight for it. These are the situations we usually repaired our friendship in, after some alone time to come to our senses. Key word USUALLY. And that's why I was worried.

Finally! It was time to pick people up and head to the café! I picked up the phone and dialed Percy's number.

"Yellow" Grover answered "Percy Jackson's phone. Grover at your service."

"Hey, are you guys picking up Annabeth or am I?"

"We got Annabeth if you get Thalia" I heard Percy yell.

"K see you guys later"

I hung up. I grabbed my keys, slid down the mantle, and left a note for stepdad.

I rang the doorbell on Thal's door. "Hmmm…." Jason answered. "Thals there" I asked leaning on the door way. "Why, you hitting on my big sis'?" he asked. "JASON! You answer the door, then DON'T talk to MY friends!" Thalia yelled jumping on Jason's back. "Owww! Fine, OK, get off!" Jason yelped. She closed the door behind her. I swooped back the hair lingering in front of her eye, to find her eyelid black and blue. "Oh….sorry I said, pulling my hand away. "Forget? Yeah, me too" she said, hopping into my car. She didn't talk to me the rest of the car ride. Oh no.

Annabeth's POV

The karaoke joint was cool. It was small, with friendly staff and a small stage for singing. Nico and Percy were laughing at the couple singing right now. They were horrible! I walked to the table that Grover and a girl named Juniper were at, talking about some environment group. I turned around and walked back after hearing just one sentence that they said. BORING:P. Thalia and Luke had come in now, Thalia next to Nico, Luke next to Percy. "So you're now not talking to two people?" Percy asked Thalia. "Want me to make it three?" She fired back. "Haha…..no" Percy settled. "Thought so". "Why aren't you talking?" I sat next to Luke. Thalia squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, after Thals got off the phone with you, we sorta…..got in a fight" Luke explained. "Next up…..Nico DiAngelo!" the announcer said. "WHO THE H-" "HECK" Percy corrected Nico, so this would still be appropriate. "Right, WHO THE 'HECK' ENTERED ME!" Nico cried. "Me! Juniper shouted happily. So Nico was forced to trudge up there and sing what Juniper picked for him.

I woke up it was 7

I waited till' 11

Just to figure out that no one would call….

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me!

Nico sang. We all clapped and cheered and laughed. Next up, someone entered Luke. He was forced to trudge up and sing also. Leo came in and took Nico's place, while putting his arm around Thalia. She just slouched and frowned even more. Luke was forced to sing:

Jessie is a friend,

Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine…

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

But every time Luke said "Jessie's girl" Percy and Nico shouted out "Leo's girl". Thalia shrank down in her seat and covered her face. Luke trudged back down and threatened to punch them in the face. But instead of punching Percy, he shoved him onstage. Percy got to pick his own song this time.

All the pinups and magazines, movie stars on a silver screen don't do anything for me don't you see….

She's the girl next door, nice but naughty a heart that's pure. She's the girl next door, she's for me!

Percy sang. "Hey Annabeth, mind' if I call ya wise girl?" Nico asked. "Sure" "Well then do you want to come to a sort of after party at Percy's?" "Yea, what's his address? I have to run home first, but I'll come after" I asked. He stated Percy's address. And that's when I realized, I was the girl next door.

Thalia's POV

Coincidence? I think not! My cousin, Percy Jackson, has a crush on Annabeth Chase, the new girl (whom I'm NOT talking to)! Oh boy, will I have fun embarrassing them! Selena already figured it out and is trying to make a plan to set them up. I can just tell, you know, since it's an Aphrodite girl thing. I decided to fix my own friendship for once. I went and sat down next to Luke. "Yeah?" He asked. "Sorry," I muttered "You win this round. I missed having a best friend too much". "Aww," he teased and messed my hair up.

We arrived at Percy's house later in the night. The group was playing truth or dare. We sat down to listen on opposite sides of the circle. "Um…..Annabeth, truth or dare?" Nico asked. "DON'T BE A CHICKEN!" someone shouted. "Dare then," she mumbled. "I…" he whispered the rest to her. Luke and Percy had given up the game and were watching football on the couch. "No I-I can't!" she protested, but Nico pushed her and she flipped over the backside of the couch, and somersaulted into a perfect sitting position next to Percy. She turned around and glared at Nico then said, "Um…..Percy?", "Yeah? He turned to look at her. Then we finally knew what the dare was. Annabeth Chase kissed Percy Jackson. She actually did it!

Nico's POV

After finding out the dare, Thalia came and high fived me! I know, I'm a genius!

Luke's POV

I had gym first. I walked in there with the normal group. But instead of the gym teacher and annoyed students, we had scared students, cowering in the corner, under a MONSTER. "Got it!" Annabeth shouted. She slashed at it with her sword, but it unfortunately tried slashing her back. Percy jumped in front and took the hit. Such a gentleman. He had a pretty deep gash on his face now, but Grover was on it. "Cover!" Thals shouted from the other side of the gym. The monster had called in some friends now, and Thalia was one on two with a chimera and empousa cheerleader. "Got you!" I called racing across the gym to her. Then, the most beautiful image appeared to me. The empousa turned into a cheerleader, but the most beautiful one I had ever seen. My senses went numb. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia get smacked by the scorpion tail. Weren't those things venomous? I was starting to go completely blank on the history of chimeras, and everything else while staring at the cheerleader. Then Thalia limped over and slapped me in the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT! Thanks SO much for the cover, by the w-w-" She stumbled to the ground. "Thals!" Percy shouted to Annabeth. They raced over and Annabeth dragged me away while Percy took Thalia. I was completely blinded and, does Percy have two heads? Why is the world slanting. I feel a hard thump as they drop me on the floor next to Thalia, who is completely motionless. Or is she spinning? I can't see the monster anymore and that's all I saw before my world went black.

Annabeth's POV

Does Percy feel the same way? I'm so confused. I barely know him yet, but I feel like we've been great friends, and that we have a deep connection. I was sitting on the foot of Thalia's hospital bed when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah…Annabeth? This is Percy."

"Hey. So….."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes"

I answered without hesitation. Why did I sound so desperately nervous? My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty, what am I turning into? A hot mess is the answer I'm looking for.

"Ok I'll pick you up from…where you at?"

"I'm at the hospital in Thalia's room"

"OK, 6:30?" "Sounds great."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I had my first date with Percy Jackson! But, how could I leave Thalia and Luke all alone in the hospital? What am I talking about! I barely even know Luke, and Thalia hates me. I should hate her too, right? It just feels…wrong. Oh well conscience, looks like I'm finally using common sense instead of you! I'm going out with Percy Jackson!

Thalia's POV

Did Annabeth just agree to go out with Percy? I sat bolt right up and nearly scared the nurse half to death. I looked at myself in the mirror, but realized I still had my own clothes on, and not freaky hospital rags. "Wait, Annie!" I said, getting out of bed and trying to run. I was almost out of the door until I realized the sharp pain in my legs, head, arms, and pretty much everywhere. "Okay, bad idea" I agreed and let the nurse help me up into a chair. "Um….do you know where a blonde boy about my age, with symptoms similar to mine, but not as serious is?" I asked. "Right down the hall…why?" she smiled and asked. "Oh I-" I realized I couldn't walk, so I couldn't go visit him. "Do you want me to check how he's doing?" she asked. I nodded.

A while later Luke walked in the room, fine. "Hey, you ready to check out of this place?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "She can barely walk yet," the nurse over heard and peeked in to say. "Thanks," Luke waved her on down the hall. "That won't be a problem," he said. He stood me up and put my arm around his shoulder, then his under my arm. "Lock your elbow," he said. I did as he said. He took a step, then picked me up with one arm, and rushed out of there.

Percy's POV

Oh boy! I'm going on a date with the new girl! Do you think she noticed my coincidence in "The Girl Next Door"? Maybe she's just super into me, I mean, I'm cool, right? Maybe she just feels sorry for me. "Dude, stop worrying so much, she likes you, ok?" It was Luke, coming in my room. "Who let you in? And how did you know what I was saying?" I asked, lying down on my bed. "Your mom, and I guessed. Every guy feels this way when he has his first crush" Luke sat down. I forget how much older he actually is, and that Thalia and him were just stuck in 16 year olds' bodies. "Why, you've had a crush?" I prodded. "Yeah" he blushed. "Who?" I pushed. "Um….it was…ha…..it-" he was saved by my mom interrupting with, "Percy, I'm afraid Luke has to go now, before Gabe finds out that he's here".

Luke's POV

"SALLY! Where's my beer!" Gabe yelled from down stairs. "How will we get him out?" Sally looked worried for our safety. "I got this," I walked over and opened the window. "Maia," I shouted and jumped out the window. I heard Sally gasp, and Percy laugh. I landed before any mortals could see me. I kept walking, but heard a noise behind me, so I looked back and picked up the pace.

Percy's POV

Time to pick Annabeth up!

When I got to her house, her dad opened the door. "Hey son, I trust you with my daughter." He said. "That means a lot Sir, thanks," I answered respectfully. "Mostly because she's a smart girl and wouldn't do anything d-" "Dad! Stop making a fool out of yourself!" Annabeth interrupted.

Annabeth's POV

The date is good so far. Percy set up a midnight picnic in lantern-light on a little dock by a pond. Pretty clever. When we were done eating, he put the plates back into the basket and scooted back to sit by me. "So….." he said while he turned to face me. Our faces started to gravitate together. What the heck? What was I doing!? Then it was too late. We kissed. Oh no. "Are we like, a couple now…..?" Percy whispered. "Fine by me," I answered without thinking. Curse my ADHD! "Cool," he laughed. So now, I had a boyfriend.

Thalia's POV

I walked into school to find that I was late. I quickly rushed to class and sat down while the teacher's back was turned. "Nice try Grace, but I have eyes in the back of my head," the teacher said without turning around. "Dang," I muttered. I heard Luke chuckle from across the room.

When class was over, I had to stay later in detention with some weird boy. He kept fidgeting around with his jacket when the teacher was around. "I'm going to leave for a coffee break" the teacher said "no funny business". She left the room. "Thalia Grace, I know who you are," the boy whizzed around to face me. "Okay?" I answered. "Former huntress, former tree, punk, wouldn't leave your poor excuse of a boyfriend until you found out he was evil," he walked to my desk. "He's not my b-" "I am your worst nightmare. I will hunt you down, just like I did my own sister, the constellation," he said. "Zoe?" I asked. "Yes, I am the son of Atlas also. My sister didn't die of a wound, but of poison. I poisoned my sister, the beloved lieutenant of Artemis," he laughed. "Get away from me!" I shouted. "No can do. Kronos needs you, daughter of Zeus. And if he doesn't get you, then he will kill your 'not boyfriend', brother, friend, cousins, and if he can get his hands on him, Zeus," he warned. He drew a knife and held it to my throat, mocking me by saying "Oh help, oh help!". Instead of slitting my throat open, he cut me in the arm, saying "Let that be a reminder of my…..sharp threat". Then he walked out of detention.

I faked sick and went home that day. I couldn't even keep enough energy to shock my brother after he insulted me. I couldn't let that guy kill everyone that's important to me! Much less myself. I laid down on the couch when the doorbell rang. "Jason get the door!" I yelled. Nothing. The doorbell rang again. "I said: JASON GET THE DOOR!" I yelled again. But instead of having to get up, the door flew open, with Luke (hence the magic unlocking door), Annabeth, Nico, and Percy. "Thals! We heard what happened!" Luke said sitting on the couch next to me. "Why do you get to sit by her?" Nico asked. "Because I'm older" Luke teased. "Wait, I thought we were all sixteen?" Annabeth asked. "*Sigh*, who wants to tell the story this time?" Percy yawned. "I will," Luke said "Well, I'm actually twenty-one, and she's nineteen," he pointed to me, "She was turned into a tree, and so life preserved-" "Which officially stunk," I butted in. "Right," Luke started again "And I killed myself for the good of all mankind, and am reborn. They made me relive the evil part of my life over again I think," he finished.

Annabeth's POV

"Which explains why we're so much smarter than you guys" Thalia laughed and rested her head on Luke's shoulder. "Are you guys ever going to be a couple?" I asked. Whoops. Thalia and Luke both jumped up and walked a couple paces from each other. "Yeah, how bout' it?" Nico and Percy questioned. "What about you and Annabeth?" Thalia challeged Percy. "Well…." Percy scooted closer to me, "We are!" I finished his sentence. They all clapped for us and Luke and Thalia sat on opposite sides of the couch in silence for the rest of the night. I WILL finish this conversation later.

**I know it's long, but_ felt the need. I wrote this a long _time ago so it's not my best but anyways, like always, review and I'll update as fast as I can! (I get writers block a lot!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

How could Annabeth do that? Where did she get that idea!? Uhg, gods Annabeth! I was supposed to meet Luke with the rest of the gang at the karaoke café tonight, but now it'll be too awkward! She just has to ruin everything, doesn't she?! I picked up my phone, hesitantly, and texted Luke:

_Sorry, I'm not going tonight._

Annabeth's POV

The karaoke joint was…..interesting tonight. I was living it up with my new boyfriend! But everyone else seemed to be half-hearted in the whole event. I wonder what was up.

"Hey Nico, where's Thalia and Luke?" I asked, walking up to a slouchy Nico. He wasn't even booing at the horrible singers! "I dunno" he mumbled.

Luke then walked through the door, in the same state as Nico. "Hey buddy" he said sliding in the booth next to Nico "I'm with you". "You're tired too?" he questioned. "No, not exactly. Things with Thals have been rough lately" he sighed. "Sorry if it's my fault" I apologized. "No it's not y-….well, actually it is sort of you, but that's fine" he sure knew how to make a person feel guilty.

"So you guys are dating?" Nico perked up. "No! When did I say that?" Luke yelled. "Well, you said thing with you guys had been rough. So….relationship wise?" Nico explained. "Yes-I mean no. Not 'relationship' wise…but friendship wise" Luke stuttered. "You should ask her out" Percy came up behind me and said. "Me? Why?" Luke blushed. "Because you're the only one of us that can put up with her, while still being her best friend in the whole, whole, w-" "I get it already" Luke cut Percy off. "No". "Come on man! Don't be such a wimp!" Nico teased. "I won't ask her out on a DATE, but I can ask her if she wants to hang out sometime" Luke said.

"Fine, but we'll be following you" Nico and Percy said.

**Ok sorry it's so short but I've been busy. Today****_ finally _****got some alone time on the computer!**


End file.
